


apples, oranges, peaches, plums

by Teddydora



Series: rocksalt one shots [7]
Category: Royals Series - Rachel Hawkins
Genre: Buzzfeed quizzes, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: When she told Flora this, her girlfriend just rolled her eyes at her and said, “You’re such a Hufflepuff.”Millie decides to take a break from studying.
Relationships: Flora Baird/Millie Quint
Series: rocksalt one shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123727
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	apples, oranges, peaches, plums

For once, Millie didn’t feel like studying. She’d done so much already and felt she’d deserved a break. It was fine, she understood most of what she needed to get at least As, if not A*s on her exams. 

So what did she decide to do with this free time? Regress to her thirteen year old self from 2015 and do Buzzfeed quizzes of course! Great!

When she told Flora this, her girlfriend just rolled her eyes at her and said, “You’re  _ such _ a Hufflepuff.”

Naturally she did the Hogwarts Houses quizzes. It was great… Flora was correct every time. She always, always got Hufflepuff! Not her fault! She was just loyal and hardworking!

Then Millie moved onto the other ones: ideal room, bread type, can they get your age right. That kind of thing. 

Flora had picked up a book. Anna Karenina, and was badly pretending to read it while staring at Millie’s reactions to her results. 

“What type of fruit do you think I am?” 

“For the love of god, _please_ stop taking buzzfeed quizzes. I can’t believe I’m the one to say this but we have exams in _three_ days.” 

**Author's Note:**

> aww how cute! tell me what you thought! comments really make my day. my blog is @princessflorabaird if you wanna check it out.


End file.
